


On the roof.

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Sn(e)aky eagles and gorgeous reptiles (and other animals from the zoo that is Hogwarts) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which nothing happens, but everybody seems to be happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random addition to my Hogwarts AU.
> 
> That happens x)

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, won’t your parents be mad or something?”

 

 

It’s not that Tony usually is very concerned about what parents think of what he does, but it’s the first time he’s been invited to Loki’s house and he’d like not to get kicked out right away –there are way too many interesting things here to go before exploring it all.

It’s hard to believe it’s taken nearly seven years for Tony to come here, what with the way he and Loki are always stuck together at school… but then again, he knows Loki’s family has been shocked that he was put in Slytherin, so that probably played a role, too. But it’s not like it really matters now, does it? Tony’s here.

Spring break has just begun. The air is warm. The night is filled with stars. There are fairies.

 

Tony smiles.

 

 

“They’re not here tonight. There’s a party at the Minister’s.”

“Ugh,” Tony says, “a full evening with Nick Fury. He’s too scary for my taste.”

“My dad is scary too,” Loki shrugs. “I am fairly convinced they bond over the eye patches.”

 

 

Tony can’t help but snort at Loki’s remark, and the –loose- knot of worry in his stomach disappears entirely. He can hear the bats going in and out of the stables, where Loki’s dad has two horses, one of them eight-legged, the other strong as a dragon, or close enough. Tony doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s sort of afraid of them, at times. Still, the property is awesome.

 

 

“I wish I lived here,” he says.

“You really don’t,” a voice says from the broken attic window on Tony’s right.

 

 

He turns his head and sees Thor hoisting himself up on the roof, a green bottle in his right hand… and Balder’s head between his legs. Which, if you ask Tony about it, sounds a lot dirtier than it really is but then that’s often the case with the Odinsons –trust Tony’s six-year-long experience.

 

 

“Why would you say that?” Tony asks, and Balder shrugs Thor off his shoulders as he answers:

“Well, first of all we live with Heimdall.”

“Oh, poor you for having a house elf,” Tony snorts, but Thor says:

“Heimdall is the creepiest creeper to ever creep.”

“You didn’t come up with that one,” Balder says.

“Loki made me watch movies,” Thor pouts, and Tony is not surprised at Balder’s hearty guffaw as he settles down next to his brother.

“Oh stop it,” Loki says from behind Tony’s shoulder, “You enjoyed the Lion King too.”

 

 

Balder sobers up instantly and Thor sniggers as he opens the green bottle. It smells strong and rich in alcohol, even to Tony’s nose –and let’s face it, Tony may only be sixteen, but he’s quite used to alcohol already so if  _he_ thinks the stuff’s strong… yeah. That’s not a kid’s beverage.

 

 

“Did you go scavenging for Bors’ absinth again?” Loki asks, and Thor shrugs:

“I’m of age. I’m allowed.”

“Especially since Father is going to blame me,” Loki sighs, and Tony sees Balder smirk in the pale starlight:

“Ah,” he sighs in delight, “the sweet, sweet taste of revenge.”

“I knew you had to have started pranks before Hogwarts,” Tony snorts as he takes the glass of absinth Thor is offering him. “Isn’t that going to make us crazy?”

“Not if you drink that first,” Balder says, holding out a small blue vial. “That softens the brain-damaging effects… It’ll feel just like a regular hangover.”

“It’s not our first time drinking it you know,” Thor says before downing his vial. “Do we look crazy to you?”

“Am I supposed to be honest about that?”

 

 

The brothers snort, and Tony feels Loki’s hand creep up his shirt, sending a shiver through his spine because the guy is  _cold_  damnit –how he manages to survive with such a low body temperature, Tony has no idea, but he suspects some form of non-human ancestry is at work here. There’s no other way to explain it.

 

 

“Loki,” Balder says, “Shut your boyfriend up before he says anything stupid.”

“I have to meet my future bride tomorrow,” Loki grunts, as he steals the bottle from Thor’s hand, “he gets to say whatever he wants tonight.”

“I like your ass,” Tony says, and he laughs when Loki chokes on his absinth.

“Correction,” Loki says as Thor and Balder’s laughter fills the night, “You get to say whatever you want  _if_  I’m not drinking.”

 

 

Tony grins as he kisses Loki’s lips, nothing but a quick peck of lips to try and subdue him.

Around them the garden is bursting with life –fairies, owls, bats, gnomes, mice and whatever else populates a garden at night. Sure, tomorrow promises to be a lot less pleasant, but why should Tony care? He’s got his boyfriend, tolerable acquaintances and good alcohol with him.

 

Spring break, as far as he’s concerned, is starting well.

**Author's Note:**

> [Comments and critiques are always welcome <3](http://fanfanwrites.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
